One More Chance
by poppinmushroom
Summary: She sacrificed herself for the safety of her love ones and her village, as she chose to be one of them. Along the way she commit the gravest offense of all, as she fall in love with an enemy. AU ItaSaku


**"One More Chance"**

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Summary:** "I gave my life to him. It may be an act of betrayal to my village, but I don't regret what I did. I know I did right, and he deserves to live and be given a chance, because he deserves it all." "Live... Itachi..."

**A/N:** This fanfic is inspired from "Not That Different" of Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura. And another thing is that, this one should be a one shot type, but I'm not a fan of a very long chap, so I intentionally cut this story into 6 parts/chapters :) And another thing, the one with the _italicized_ words are the present time, while the normal version would be the past… The thoughts of the person would no longer have the "…", you'll get what I mean anyway. :) have a good time while reading!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Part 1: Beginning and Result**

•*•*•*•*•*•

_The hidden village of leaf, also known as Konohagakure, lies under the land of fire. Rich with every resources that could be found in such fine forest and mountains provided by their land. They have lived for their name. All stood strong as one of the great lands of the shinobis. They have fought all the obstacles with the bet of their lives as the will of the fire burns to support them in each step of the way._

_Peace was a word all have dreamt to hear once again as another war was coming on their way. Laughs replaced with chattering of shivers and fear. The light that stood and sheltered them every single day had darkened as the skies roared and reflected each heart and feeling of all shinobi of the village of Konohagakure._

_The village was now in lock down as news foretold the enemies are on their way, as well as the skies gloomed with dark clouds. Bright thunders cracked the sky above them. Thunderclaps sent as warning as time was ticking. The sky was draining its tears that once again another group of souls would be lost... Another lights of the village would soon again lost another fire..._

_'Sakura'_

_A man walked down with the familiar path he always walked on. His long dark hair drowned by the rain as his clothes welcomed every droplets poured down by the crying heaven above. Eyes closed, letting his feet take him towards the familiar place he always visited to give prayers, his thanks, his sorrows, his anger and his whims. How he wished to see her again. That person had become a light to him. Little time had they spent, but her being had become great in his new life._

_"Itachi" A familiar man voice called the attention of the soaked man._

_Itachi stopped from his tracks. Eyes closed, making use of his senses, he turned around to face the ANBU masked man that now stood near him "Kakashi" As he slowly revealed his dark onyx orbs._

_"You're visiting her, aren't you?" A sick question, one could say. No one had dared in the village to visit her again, as no one could even have the thought that she'll be gone for all had stood together to bring back the peace they all once knew. Only he and another person would frequently visit her grave._

_Itachi nodded. Disgusted is what he feels inside with the ridiculous question thrown at him._

_Under his mask, he knew what the man was feeling inside. These feeling is not something new, all knew and felt these unwanted emotions - Sorrow, grief and anger for feeling weak about themselves. He had to act together for this emotion would only bring downfall both to him and to his village, "Be prepared. They are coming" Kakashi broke off the thought as he warned for this mans' safety, he then faced off to the opposite direction. Ready to jump again-_

_"Kakashi" Itachi's voice came into whispher_

_Kakashi still stood at the ground, not facing back at the fallen man._

_"Thank you" It was the first. An Uchiha had bowed down, showing the deep gratitude he had told. Two words that brought a lot of meaning to the two. It was both sickening and true._

_Thank you for being there for her..._

_Thank you for always there to support her..._

_Thank you for comforting her..._

_Thank you for always helping her to stand back to where she belongs..._

_And thank you for giving her to me..._

_It is already obvious to any man who had fallen to the woman that stole their hearts whose who had also been captured by both her beauty and being._

_Kakashi stood there shocked but kept it all in. "There is no need" Even in his stoic facade, even under the mask, the walls had slowly breaking in. He had loved her. She was the only one who was left on his team that stayed at his side. How could this man simply took her away from his grasp in such a short notice. They had spent more time together - years to be fact, than to the man he had lost to - who she had been with for only some months. He hated it at the deepest core of his bone, heart, mind, and his soul. But he had to forgive. Hatred only cause more war, acceptance is what everyone needs to learn especially to this mans' case, especially it was him who took the fire away from their village. But this fallen man, who only showed less effort, was able to make a grace to her lips to form her true smile, even with this sickening time... Sakura... What courage had brought into yourself to forgive him... To accept him... What I did, was is it too less for you to notice my feelings? Sakura... It was already late, his feelings can no longer be reciprocate because this fallen Uchiha had already stolen both body and soul of the only woman that gave him what was true warmth and love..._

_Kakashi disappeared after saying his few words. Words that he'll always say to the fallen Uchiha. 'She chose you. She gave you her life. Use that life for the better.' Three sentences that would always be engrave to both Itachi's mind and heart, for those things were true, for it was the cause who gave change and opened a new path for him... To move on..._

_Itachi wandered again as he stood back to his feet. Making his way to the most gravest place of the village, The Memorial place..._

_He reached the place he intended to go... Names were all over the place. Names that are known as 'Heroes' of their village. Who gave their last breath only to serve and what they believe on... Protecting the new kings who would rise and reign their land after they step down with their time..._

_'The Sandaime, the third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen - A man who had kept his words, brought a new fire within the lives of the people under his wing, and kept his brothers life to safety under the condition he had set with him'_

_'The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze - fought to bring peace and save the village they called home from the ranging tailed beast, to save both his dying wife and his new-born son at the process'_

_'One of the legendary sanin / The previous frog sage - Jiraiya, who fought for the next threat to their village and to his one precious godson'_

_More names plagued the place, both familiar and non-familiar to an ex-missing nin who recently being probate by the village. They were still wary of him. No one can blame them, after all almost nine years of his life he was ranked as one of the highest S-missing nin and also belonged to one of the groups that threatened the safety of the village he was in. He was a criminal, and a killer at most._

_He continued to walk down the wet grassy path towards the monument were her name was placed. He passed thru-_

_'Sarutobi Asuma'_

_'Mitarashi Anko'_

_'Hagane Kotetsu'_

_'Kamizuki Izumo'_

_'Shiranui Genma'_

_'Hatake Sakumo'_

_'Uzumaki Kushina'_

_'Hyuuga Hizashi'_

_'Aburame Muta'_

_'Nara Ensui'_

_'Inuzuka Tsume'_

_And so on and so forth. There was a lot of people loss along the way as their names never end as it flowed more to the vast land. Withering offered floweres whistled with the howling winds of the storm. The rain poured more as it cries with every step he made to reach to her monument._

"We finally captured the girl" The red haired puppeteer of the group reported

"Bring her in..." The Rinnengan user, the leader who stand of their group - Akatsuki, who spoke in his low authorative voice

Footsteps soon was heard with a buffled sound along with it. Every second passes it became more clearer as two chakra users can be detected beyond the enormous closed door of the room. Once creakingly opened, one of the members came in with the said hostaged who shivered with the freezing air. Her pink hair locks that flowed until her shoulders. Her emerald eyes frantically looked at each person inside the room. Clearly fear could be seen in the depths of her dimmed emerald eyes...

"Welcome" The leader greeted in his monotonous voice. "Haruno Sakura"

•*•*•*•*•*•

_**To be continued…**_

•*•*•*•*•*•

**A/N:** Review!


End file.
